Test compounds are screened in hypertransfused BDF1 male under standard conditions developed at this Institute. Animalsare quarantined for one week, hypertransfused with washed red blood cells in the second week, then treated once daily for seven days with test compound, and spleen, liver, feces, and urine analyzed for iron content. Toxic signs and changes in body weight, organ weight, and excreta output are also recorded. Effectiveness of test compounds are compared directly with the responses of a reference standard, Desferal (in use clinically).